Set Up
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: She opened up the card. It read: I love you, you love me. Meet me tonight at 6:30. In the bullpen I'll await with a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too? Wow, she thought. That was cheesy. Oh well, it couldn't hurt, could it? JIBBS


**Set Up**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Yeah, this was random. But it's cute Jibbs fluff!! :D Plus, some little hints of McAbby and Tiva.**

Jenny walked into her office at one o'clock after having lunch to see a bouquet of roses on her desk with a card. She opened up the card. It read: _I love you, you love me. Meet me tonight at 6:30. In the bullpen I'll await with a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too? _Wow, she thought. That was cheesy. Oh well, it couldn't hurt, could it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs stopped at his desk, noticing a card propped up by against a picture. He looked around before grabbing it and opening it up, reading it. It read: _I love you, you love me. Meet me tonight at 6:30. In the bullpen I'll await with a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too?_ What a… cheesy card. There was no other word for it. Gibbs looked at his watch; it was six right now.

"Night, Boss," Tony said.

"Where're you going?" Gibbs asked, noticing that he, McGee, and Ziva were all standing up, ready to go.

"Quadruple date," Ziva said.

"Double date, Ziva," Tony corrected.

"But there are four of us going, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. "Then why is it double?"

McGee piped in at that moment, "Because, Ziva, there are _two_ couples going. That's why it's a _double_ date."

"Oh," Ziva said. She turned back to Gibbs. "Yes, then, a _double_ date."

"Who's the fourth?" Gibbs asked.

At that exact moment, Abby came jumping up in a spiffy looking dress. She locked arms with McGee. "Ready?"

"Right," Gibbs said. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby said, hopping over to give him a quick hug. "You have a fun night, too."

"Bye," Gibbs said, watching the four walk into the elevator.

He rummaged around his desk and found something to work on. It was 6:15 when Ducky walked by, wearing a nice suit. "Hey, Duck," Gibbs said. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Ducky stopped in his tracks. "Do you remember Jordan?" At Gibbs' questioning look, he added, "Jordan Hampton, the M.E. who missed the mercury in that young man's brain." Gibbs nodded. "Well, she called up last night and we're going out for dinner and a movie."

"Don't stay out too late," Gibbs said. Ducky smiled and headed to the elevators.

Which left Gibbs wondering: did everybody have dates tonight?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny took a quick peek at the time. It was about 6:28. She might as well go down to the bullpen and see if anyone was there, or if this was some joke that Tony set up. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of her office. Cynthia was gone for the night. As she made her way to the catwalk, she noticed that the only agent left was Gibbs. He wasn't her "secret admirer," was he?

"Jethro," she said when she got up to his desk.

He looked up from what looked like paperwork. "Hey, Jen." He quickly checked the time, like he was waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Paperwork." Gee, how blunt of him. He looked back up at her. "You?"

"I was just… doing the same. Now I'm… waiting."

"For?"

She sighed, smiling. "This is going to sound silly. I got these roses from somebody and a card was with it saying to come here at 6:30. It's ridiculous, really."

Gibbs's eyes opened wide. "Did it look like this?" he asked, pulling a card out of his pocket.

Jenny grabbed the card out of his hand and examined it. "Yeah," she said. "Actually, it looked exactly like this." She sighed and dropped it on his desk again before folding her arms across her chest. "Let me guess, you set this all up?"

Gibbs looked astounded. "Me? No! If anything, it was you!" He stood up, making himself taller than her and staring her down.

Jenny stared right back at him. "Stop playing games, Jethro, we both know why you're here."

He looked at her for a second longer before pulling her into a kiss. She was frozen in her spot at first, but she sank into it slightly. He pulled away and she smiled. "See, I told you so," she said.

"That's where you're wrong, Jen," he replied softly. "I didn't send out those cards."

"Then who—" Jenny paused, knowing who did it.

"DiNozzo," they said in unison. They both laughed and Gibbs pulled her into another kiss. She abruptly pulled away, though.

"What?" he asked.

She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She then said in a rather loud voice, "You can come out now, we know you're hiding."

McGee's head popped up from behind the panel separating Gibbs' desk from the desk on the other side. "Really? How'd you guess that?"

"Way to go, McProbie!" Tony shouted as he stood up as well. "They could've been bluffing!" He slapped McGee on the back of his head.

"Hey," Gibbs said. "That's my job."

"Right, sorry, Boss," Tony said. Jenny laughed at that.

"I thought you guys were on your 'double date' with Abby and Ziva?"

"About that," McGee said. "Abby kind of forced us to come back here and see if the notes worked and you two got back together."

Jenny laughed again. "Did she?" McGee and Tony both nodded. "And just how many people were in on this."

"Well, there was the two of us, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, so that'd be seven," Tony said.

"Six," McGee whispered to him.

"Sorry, six. Six people."

Gibbs, Jenny, and McGee laughed. Gibbs then asked, "Who wrote the message on those cards?"

"That'd be me," Tony said. "Did you like it?"

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged amused glances. Jenny said, "I'm sorry, Tony, but it was really cheesy."

"It got you back together, now, didn't it?" Tony asked. They both nodded. "Then it worked. My job here is done."

He and McGee stood there with Jenny and Gibbs exchanging a quick glance. Gibbs then turned his look at Tony. Tony asked, "Oh.. uh… you want us to leave, don't you?" When Jenny and Gibbs both nodded, he stuttered out, "Right… well… uh… see you tomorrow Boss, and uh, Boss." He quickly grabbed McGee's armed and dragged him into the elevator.

Once they were gone, Gibbs looked at Jenny and smiled. "Right, where were we?"

"I think I remember," Jenny replied alluringly. She yanked on the collar of his shirt, tugging him towards her once more for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
